Transformers Animated x Marvel Cinematic Universe
by saberstorm
Summary: A list for a full crossover between the two, as far as my knowledge goes. Used Avengers as a crossover category for lack of a better option.


Transformers Animated X MCU Crossover

While I am not a fan of superhero movies, I have come to enjoy and admire the beautiful complexity and ambition of the MCU storyline. Half the time, I simply want to see the movie for the villains. I've also had more than a few laughs about how one could match the Avengers to different characters in Transformers Animated, and have started about thinking how one would cross them over with each other. This list is a result.

Keep in mind, these are only summaries and ideas, and all take place after TFA ends. There are some Season 4 elements, as well as nods to other TF series. I won't be able to have the time to write them all, but if someone wants to take on a story, or multiple stories, I wouldn't be adverse to turning this into a group project.

I'll update this list as more details emerge from the MCU.

I will also try to make it chronological in order.

* * *

 **Elite Guard: The Last Cyberninja**

Hero: Jazz

Villain: ?

With Megatron in the stockades, it seems Cybertron is finally at peace. With the appearance of Energon on Earth though, questions begin to rise about how to deal with it, and Jazz uncovers a conspiracy that leads right into the Autobot High Council itself.

* * *

 **Sumdac**

Hero: Sari

Villain: Meltdown

With more questions than answers about her origins, Sari returns to Detroit to aid her father with his own attempts to prevent the weaponization of Energon. The return of a family rival complicates maters significantly, forcing Sari into a world she knew existed, but had yet to fully become a part of.

* * *

 **The Incredible Bulkhead** (AN: I couldn't resist this one)

Hero: Bulkhead

Villain: Silas

A space bridge malfunction and an ambitious, militant Colonel creates a complicated situation for Bulkhead. Cut off from supplies and aid, it's up to him alone to save the day, and learn that the size of his spark matters more than his actual size.

* * *

 **Prime**

Hero: Optimus/Blackarachnia

Villain: Waspinator/Sentinel

With the debate about Earth's Energon raging, Optimus finds himself under increasing pressure as he continues to insist against violating Earth's sovereignty against Sentinel Prime's desire for forced acquisition. Forced into taking a temporary retreat from Cybertron, Optimus ends up in a place both alien and familiar, along with a ghost from his past, and perhaps a chance for redemption.

* * *

 **Sumdac: Mecha Wars**

Hero: Sari/SG Sari

Villain: Headmaster/Powell

With Optimus forced to the side, Bulkhead MIA, and escalating political tensions both on Earth and Cybertron, Porter C. Powell sees a chance to win big by taking advantage of Earth's Energon, and maybe a few stolen scans of one Sari Sumdac. Sari isn't enjoying the mirror that ends up being held up for her, but the mirror is more easily shattered than one may think, and help just might be right on the other side.

* * *

 **Autobots Assemble**

Hero: Optimus/Blackarachnia/Sari/Jazz/Bulkhead/Bumblebee

Villain: Starscream

Optimus makes a sudden return with grave news: Starscream is back online, and he seems to have made a deal with a race of supremist slavers: the Quintessons. Announcing his intent to assemble a team to defend Earth, with or without the High Council's approval, he gets his break when an ailing, but still commanding Ultra Magnus gives his approval. Optimus gets his old team back together with some new additions to bring down the ambitious Decepticon and recover and ancient Cybertronian artifact that can generate its own space bridge.

* * *

 **Sumdac: Crisis of Infinite Saris**

Hero: Sari (Multiple)

Villain: Cylas/Decepticon Sari

While the Autobots return to Cybertron to report to the High Council (and face the music of Sentinel Prime), Sari finds herself in a local crisis yet again. The techno-terrorist group MECH and their leader have been manipulating events against the Sumdacs since Sari revealed herself as a technoorganic, with Silas, now Cylas, wanting to use her to achieve "technological and biological perfection". Using data collected from previous incidents, MECH breaks the barrier between worlds in their attempts to capture Sari. It will take more than one of her to bring down Cylas and MECH, as well as her most dangerous opponent ever: herself.

* * *

 **Prime: Planet of Monsters**

Hero: Optimus

Villain: Preadaking

With Ultra Magnus' condition worsening, Sentinel Prime's ambitions rise, and he launches a massive series of investigations into the actions of Optimus and his team. Effectively grounded, the team begins to notice a few things out of place, and Optimus' history research reveals that Starscream's plans are not yet complete. Cybertron's past is coming back to haunt it, and with Sentinel blocking every attempt at warning, it stands to Optimus alone to face down an ancient enemy predating the Rust Age.

* * *

 **Elite Guard: Force of Nature**

Hero: Jazz

Villain: Lockdown

Jazz is once again thrust into the world of underhanded politics when a series of assassination attempts nearly causes the collapse of the High Council. Even worse, all evidence points to a prime suspect who is supposed to be dead: the cyberninja and hero, Prowl.

* * *

 **The Lost Light**

Hero: Rodimus/Team Athenia

Villain: ?/Swindle

Returning to active duty and given command of the ship _Lost Light_ , Rodimus Prime and Team Athenia are ordered by Sentinel to pursue Swindle, who previously looted the _Steelhaven_. Their journey leads them into intergalactic territories that aren't too happy with the presence of Cybertronians, as a vicious warlord has been using a Cybertronian artifact to attack other planets. While the rest of the Team is reluctant to get involved, Rodimus convinces them when he points out that the warlord isn't just conquering random planets: he's tracking the origin of the artifact back to Cybertron, with Earth lying directly in his path.

* * *

 **Autobots Assemble: Wrath of Unicron**

Hero: Team Optimus

Villain: Unicron

(AN: I know TFA is not supposed to have the Primus/Unicron mythos, but it's an interesting idea to think of how TFA could still have it while turning it on it's head: instead of the two being creator/devil of the Transformers, they are instead, created BY the Transformers)

(AN: Had to do this one with a monologue)

"The Decepticons created me to free Megatron from you, but in doing so, they created something else. Everyone creates the thing they fear the most. Men of peace create weapons of war; politicians create dissidents; villains inevitably create the heroes who stop them. You may think you're the heroes of this story, but you're not. Autobots... Decepticons, you're all the same; every last one of you made for one purpose: war, and you spread it everywhere you go; on every planet you touch. You are all villains, and I intend to stop you... permanently."

* * *

 **Bumblebee**

Hero: Bumblebee

Villain: Waspinator

Waspinator has returned, and he's set his sights solely on Bumblebee. With Sentinel bearing down on Optimus once more, the Autobot must turn to a fugitive Blackarachnia for aid.

* * *

 **Elite Guard: Powermaster**

Hero: Jazz/Team Optimus

Villain: Sentinel/?

Tensions over Earth's Energon have finally exploded, dividing Cybertron between those who support Optimus Prime's stance on beneficial relations, and Sentinel Prime's ideas for Eminent Domain. With Ultra Magnus growing ever worse, a new civil war is starting to erupt, with Earth as both battleground and prize. Optimus believes there's a Decepticon servo in it all, and Jazz may be the only one who can find it. "I said when the time comes there would be a reckoning, Sentinel. I'm guessing today is that day." (AN Imagine the scene in the trailer where it's Captain America and Bucky vs Iron Man, only this time it's Optimus and Blackarachnia vs Sentinel)

* * *

(AN I don't have any ideas to correspond with Dr. Strange at this time)

* * *

 **Lost Light 2**

Hero: Team Athenia

Villain: ?

* * *

 **Sumdac: Autobot City** (AN This is more because I don't have a good idea to correspond with an untitled Spider Man film, but I wanted something where we could have Josh Keaton)

Hero: Sari/Guest appearance by Jack Darby

Villain: Society of Ultimate Villany

Sumdac Systems most ambitious project, and the solution to Earth's Energon situation, Autobot City isn't without it's share of troubles, especially with old villains looking to create trouble and earn quick, dirty cash. Luckily for Humans and Autobots alike, Sari Sumdac isn't about to let the project fail anytime soon.

* * *

 **Prime: Nemesis**

Hero: Optimus

Villain: Nemesis Prime

As Sentinel is forced to step down, a new plot is put in play by Decepticons to bring down Optimus.

* * *

 **Blackarachnia**

Hero: Blackarachnia

Villain: ?

On the cusp of a breakthrough, Blackarachnia is forced to make a choice. Does she finally purge her organic half and try to reclaim the name "Elita One", a name that is now tarnished, perhaps beyond recovery, and at the cost of thousands of lives? Or does she embrace her identity as Blackarachnia? She has already faced her past, and the time has come to choose her future. Redemption may not be as obvious as she thought.

* * *

 **Autobots Assemble: Yesterday's Battle**

Hero: Autobots

Villain: Megatron

They should have known. They should have seen the signs. Optimus had tried to warn them that when ancient Cybertronain artifacts started popping up all across known space that something was amiss. Now it was too late. Megatron had escaped, and the first thing on his agenda: REVENGE!

* * *

 **Bumblebee: Insecticons**

Hero: Bumblebee

Villain: ?

* * *

 **Windblade**

Hero: Windblade

Villain: Starscream

* * *

 **Autobots Assemble: Tomorrow's War**

Hero: Autobots

Villain: (Galvatron?)

* * *

 **Pretenders**


End file.
